theadventuresofyoshibooandparatroopafandomcom-20200213-history
Misadventures of Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar Chapter 2 The Ghostly Skull
Haunter threw away the Lucky Egg's remains out of the window, and let the Pideys eat the remains. "Well I'm bored." Gastly suddenly said. "Hey, why not scare off little children?" Gengar recommended. "Nah, there is barely anyone right now." Gastly replied. Meanwhile, outside of their apartment, was a Pokemon sneaking on the three from the window. He was from the Ghost House, too. Many of the Pokemon think he's a ganster. He was known as "The Ghostly Skull", he was a Duskull wearing a brown short hat, and a black suit. Of course, no one knew what he wanted. "Hey, I wonder what that Zubat is doing." Gengar told the two. "Well, there's a chance he's in his cave." Gastly responded. Suddenly, Haunter saw a Duskull looking at them, from the window. He suddenly hide himself in under the sofa. "Hey, what the heck, Haunter?" Gengar asked. "The Ghostly Skull is staring at us!" Haunter softly, yet scared, said. Gengar didn't think that he was sneaking up on them. So he looked behind himself. And he and Gastly both saw him. Gastly hide himself under TV, and Gengar stood still, he wanted a battle with him. The Ghostly Skull noticed them hide, but he saw Gengar stand still. He crept through the wall, like a ghost, which he is. So he was in their house now. Gastly and Haunter were shaking in fear. "Hey, you! I want to have a battle with you!!" Gengar faced up to him. "Hmm, well you want to have a battle with me? You don't seem to be a coward, like most people I face." He spoke sliently. "Well are we going to have a battle then?" Gengar asked. "Let's dual." The Duskull spoke. So the two fought it out. The Duskull, as a first move, used Will-O-Wisp. Gengar was set on fire, causing him to run around like a girl. "Here!" Haunter threw a Rawst Berry he found on the floor. "You think we sould help him?" Gastly asked Haunter. "I think we sould, but by using long range attacks. I don't wanna get near The Ghostly Skull." Haunter responded. "I don't wanna get near him too, good idea." Gastly responded back. Gengar charged a Shadow Ball, Gastly and Haunter followed. The Duskull was hit! He was too weak to fight now. "Mark my words, I will return one day." He warned them. And so, he left, with a hurt arm. "Well that was random." Gastly suddenly said. "I think I will stick to TV." Gengar learned. And so, they turn on the TV and watched their shows. Meanwhile, at the lair of Zubat. "I'm finally getting close! Time to put the final touchs on this baby." Zubat cheered. Suddenly, The Ghostly Skull came in. "Ah, how did it go there?" Zubat asked. "The plan backfired badly, I got hurt pretty bad." He replied. "Once I'm done with this, I will be able to give you the power of a Charizard. Zubat suddenly felt energy in him, he felt stronger, and better. "Wah?! What's happening?!" The Ghostly Skull wondered. "Now I shall be known as GOLBAT!!" He suddenly replied. To be Continued..... Category:Chapters Category:Sidestories Category:Misadventures of Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar